The Mummy: Help from Some Friends!
by Electric Fire
Summary: Mummy-X-men crossover. Alex O' Connell is 15. The New Recruits get a vacation, and guess what? Egypt is on the list! Imhotep is one seriously wacked dude.... R&R Please FINISHED! THANK YOUS ARE UP!
1. VACATION TIME!

Hi all! This is a story that I originally intended for my own enjoyment, but I thought Why not share the fun?' So i published it here!  
Keep in Mind, that I didn't worry about how the 2 are in different time periods, cause I had just wrote this for myself!  
~Elf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**ALL RIGHT! A VACATION!! WOOO!**  
The New Recruits cheered at a chance to get away from all their training. Professor X smiled at how happy they were.  
Now, I am not sending you all to the same place. We will choose who goes where by drawing it from a hat. Two New Recruits will be chaperoned by 1 of the other students. But, an adult will come with Kitty, Kurt and Aira cause you three are younger then Jean, Scott and Rogue.  
Two hats were laid out on the table. Each of the X-men took 1 slip of paper from the first hat and two from the second hat. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and Aira all came up by turn. Then they were asked to read them out loud.  
Kurt was first, Um, Rahne and Roberto and we are going to Greece! Everybody cheered. Next was Scott.  
Ray and Amara--Japan.  
It was Aira's turn, she opened up the paper smiled and proudly announced, Bobby and Jamie! Pack your bags because we are going to EGYPT!  
Professor X smiled and sent a message to Aira's head. _Egypt was my pick! Have fun!  
______________  
24 hours later, they were on a plane headed for Egypt. Wolverine sat in the row behind the three, because none of them where brave enough to ask him for a window seat. The three duked it out among themselves and Aira won because she reasoned, I'm a girl who has flown many times before. You both get plane sick, and no way are you going to have to climb over me to get to the bathroom! Then once the plane was in the air.. Scuse me guys, I gotta go!  
____________  
The flight was nice, but everyone was definatly relieved when they landed on ground.  
The three comarades wobbled off the plane sort of lop-sided. They eventually got their land legs back and headed off to the hotel where they would stay in Cairo.   
The taxi driver squished Jamie, Bobby, and Aira in the back of the little car, but Logan said menacingly, If I'm squished in the back, heads will roll. The driver didn't need to understand English to know what he had said and had Logan sit up front.  
The hotel was another story as well. The girl behind the front desk couldn't find their reservations on her computer. It took nearly two hours of exsaperating arguement for the clerk to realize that wasn't spelled with a Z.  
Exhausted, Aira seperated from the others and headed off into her room where she took a shower, got into her pj's and fell asleep while brushing her hair.  
In the other room, the three had fallen asleep the second they got in the room.  
Aira would enter the room the next morning to find all three spread out on the floor.  
You'd think you could have made it to the three cots! Aira scolded them.  
But they were so far away! A sleepy Jamie said.  
5 feet isn't far, squirt!  
Jamie's right.. Bobby yawned.  
Aira just put her hand on her head and said, This is going to be a long trip!  



	2. Well, We Made It

--2--  


The four piled into the taxi cab with the same little taxi man. When the taxi man saw them coming, he opened the front door for Logan and bowed.  
The taxi was going to take the adventurers south of the city to Giza. They would arrive there in late afternoon and hit the Pyramids the next morning.  
~~~~~  
12 hours and 16 rest stops later, the four wrenched themselves off of their seats and exited the little cab. They looked around at the giant wonders around them.  
A lady with red hair came running over to them. Hi! I'm Evy O'Connell! You must be the students and chaperone Charles sent!  
You know the Professor? Bobby said, sounding stunned.  
Evy smiled, He's our good friend! He actually spent quite a bit of time here before his accident.  
The three students exchanged looks. They knew Professor X. was crippled, but they didn't know how he became that way. Logan, however, seemed unphased by this news.  
Hey mum! Who's that? Before they could finish the thought, a boy about their age with blonde hair came running over.  
Logan looked the boy up and down, This your boy, Evy?  
Yes, this is my son Alex.  
Hi Alex! Aira smiled, I'm Aira McCarthy and these are my friends Bobby Drake and Jamie Madrox!  
Nice to meet you! Alex extended his hand to each in turn, You guys are from America right?  
  
Oh wow! I've only been there once! My dad grew up there though.. his voice trailed off, as if he was thoughtful.  
We can talk more later, Evy smiled at them all, Let me show you to your tents! We have a lot of work to do tomorrow!  
Aira hissed, You didn't tell me we were going to be doing stuff real archaeologists do!  
I didn't know either, sprite. But it isn't that bad is it?  
Bad? What do you mean? Aira gave him a confused look then smiled, This is going to be totally **awesome**!!  
______________  
The next morning Aira woke up in her tent. It was about six AM. She shook her head, trying to remember where she was, but the next second, she felt of her hammock!  
Ow! I knew that.. she muttered to herself and rubbed her bruised behind.  
Next to her hammock/bed, she saw a archeologist uniform. She pulled it on. She had to admit it was rather nice, even though it wasn't her customary cargo pants. The outfit consisted of jean shorts, a white spaghetti top, and a vest to pull over it all.  
Aira brushed out her hair and headed out of the tent into the cool sunlight that barely gleamed yet.  
The giant pyramids seemed like they reached the sky. She stood there in awe for a minute.  
Oh! Your awake! She heard a voice call from behind her. She turned around and saw Alex and a few others sitting by a fire, so she headed over.  
Your friends aren't awake yet! He said.  
Ah, well, it takes some getting used to. Aira smiled and said, They like to sleep a wee bit too much if you ask me..  
I see! Well, let me introduce you to my dad! Alex turned and motioned to one of the men sitting round the campfire.  
A big, burly man with the same sandy blonde hair came over to her. Rick O'Connell! Nice to meet you Aira. When Charles said you were interested in this stuff, we had to let you guys come with us.  
Aira smiled politely and made a mental note that the hat was rigged and to ask Professor X. about it.  
This is my uncle Jonathan Carnahan. Alex continued on as if there had been no paused whatsoever.  
Nice to meet you! Aira said, extending a hand to the wiry man with red hair.  
Er, charmed I'm sure... Johnathan looked rather confused and embarrassed.  
And this is Ardeth Bay and Horus!  
Aira nodded to the man with a falcon on his shoulder. His black hair and facial markings made him seem like someone you didn't want to mess with. Logan will get along with him, she thought.  
Aira smiled, if she was going to be entering a curse-ridden mummy tomb, these seemed like the people she might as well do it with.  
Meanwhile, Jamie crawled out of his tent nearby, with a couple of his duplicates following him.   
Aira exclaimed and dove in front of the view of the others. Jamie realized the mistake he made and brought his duplicates back in.  
Its okay, Aira. Rick reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder, We know about you kids being mutants.  
You do? Jamie and Aira asked in unison.  
Of course! We figured you weren't able to do neat stuff like this because of it, so Charles asked us if you could join us.  
Aira turned to Jamie and said, I think the Professor has some splainin' to do!


	3. Load 'Em Up! Move 'Em Out!

-3-  


Bobby crawled out of his tent nearby and walked over towards Aira and Jamie who were discussing this turn of events.  
Hey guys what's---ah! Aira grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the huddle.  
Bobby! The hat was rigged!  
Professor X told them!  
They know we're mutants!  
He told them we like ancient stuff like this!  
Aira and Jamie told him this all at once.  
Bobby blinked twice, Ah..come again?  
Aira sighed, sometimes Bobby just didn't listen! Professor X rigged the hat so we would go to Egypt and he told these archaeologists that we are mutants, but he never told us that they would know or that we would help them with the expedition! She slowly and calmly explained.  
Bobby whispered.  
Jamie added in agreement, We were stunned too.  
**Professor X rigged the hat?   
** Aira and Jamie nearly collapsed, they shared a look that said, Is he oblivious or what??  
So, you guys are up before me?  
Jamie and Aira jumped and 6 duplicates turned around with the two.  
Calm down! Its just me! Logan was standing behind them. Oh thank goodness.. Aira leaned on of the Jamie's shoulders as she caught her breath, You scared me.   
And me! The Jamies added, then Jamie brought them all back in.  
So, are we going to go into the pyramids? Bobby asked the others, who had come over.  
Yes, but we must do it with the utmost care! Remember, no one has walked these halls in over a thousand years!  
No one but the mummies! Bobby laughed and turned to Aira, Run Aira! The mummies are coming for you!  
Sorry, to have to correct you Icecube, but I think the mummies better watch out for Aira!  
Hey! That's not fair! Aira protested, I would **never** pick on someone deader then me!  
Aira barely noticed it, but Alex seemed to grow uneasy at their joke, and he grabbed his right wrist.  
Everyone was laughing so Aira dismissed it as circumstance, but made a mental note--just in case.  
Okay everyone! Settle down! Rick said, We all should be very quiet as we enter the tomb!  
The small band of adventurers piled into the dune buggy and headed off for the tomb a couple miles up the river.  
Aira was squashed between Jamie and Alex.  
Aira, do you think the tombs are cursed? Jamie questioned her softly. She thought about her answer for a second and replied.  
Jamie, you know what I think?  
  
I don't know if they are cursed or not, but who would do the best job defeating evil mummies and curses, if it was not the X-Men?  
Good point, Airy.  
I hope you guys are right! Alex said.  
Aira and Jamie asked in unison.  
Alex smiled, If there are such things as mummies, we sure would need some help!  
Don't worry! Bobby said, We kick butt when it comes to that sort of thing!  
Aira reached over Jamie and offered Bobby a cert.  
Huh? What's this for?  
Aira laughed, It says Icy fresh breath! I thought it may help reduce the swelling in your head!  
Everyone in the car laughed .


	4. Car Trouble

-4-  


**CHUGGA CHUGGA....sput...sput...kapow!**  
The whole car shook. It was a good thing Evy had made them all fasten the rusty seat belt, or Aira swore that she would have been tossed out of the car.  
What happened? She asked as she stumbled out of the car.  
I don't know! Rick answered her, It seems just to have died!  
Evy said, It will take hours to repair it! Sorry kids, but I don't think we will make it to the tomb today.  
The four teenagers let out a groan of disappointment, they had really wanted to visit the tomb.  
Aira turned to Jamie, Well, I guess we don't have to worry about curses then, squirt.  
I don't know about that sprite! Logan said walking over to Aira. Perhaps you could exercise a bit of influence over the car?  
Do you mean?  
  
Aira slowly approached the car where the three older men were working on the car. Aira had troubles speaking to adults that she hardly knew.  
Er, um..you mind if I take a look? She asked Rick.  
You think you can fix it?  
Well, I have a hunch that I can start it..  
Rick shrugged and smiled, If you say so.  
Aira laid her hands on the engine and concentrated hard. She had never attempted to start up a vehicle before. __  
With a roar, the car sprang to life. Aira jumped back and fell to the ground. Her heart was pounding, the car had scared her really badly.   
Are you okay? Alex had come running over to help her up.  
Yeah, I'm..just..fine.. Truth is, it had taken more energy then she had thought to start up the car.  
Nice job, sprite. Logan winked to her as the group piled back into the car.  
  
Jamie looked like he wanted to know why she was so shaky, but she mumbled, and Jamie nodded and struck up a conversation with Alex.  
So, what kind of sports do you play?  
~*~  
About half an hour later, the group arrived at the tomb. Aira was still a little jumpy from the incident, but she was confident that it would wear off. Instead of being worried about herself, she was overcome by the fact they were about to go in a-honest-to-goodness-real-live-**EYGPTIAN-TOMB**! Well hopefully not live, but she knew what she meant, at least she thought she knew what she meant.  
All this thinking was getting to Aira's head, she finally resolved just to go with it.  
Aira? Are you okay? Evy asked putting a motherly hand on her shoulder.  
Um..yeah, its just a headache.  
Oh, well I have some Tylenol if you need it.  
No! I'm fine! Aira smiled and waved it off. Evy didn't look totally convinced, but Aira smiled and continued, Thanks for worrying about me though!  
Evy smiled and went over to help Rick with the equipment and Aira went over to hang out with the guys.  
Hey Alex! Do you believe in curses?  
Come again Bobby?  
Mummies and curses and all that stuff, do you believe in it?  
Ah well, Aira saw him grab his right wrist again, I don't know, I guess it could be true.  
Hey guys!  
The three spun around.  
Aw...did I scare you? Aira said with a grin, something about Bobby seemed very suspicious.  
Ah, no! We just thought you were in the car still thats all!  
Okay! But don't you think it is cool that we are going into a tomb and all? Aira smiled happily, though, as a prankster herself, she knew when someone was planning something.  
Oh! Yeah! It should be a real scream! Bobby said, smiling sneakily back at her and heading off with Alex.  
Okay, it was basically affirmed. She thought, What an idiot! I know he's planning something, but what?  
Hey Airy! Jamie said quietly, I have something to tell you.  
What it is it squirt? Aira went over closer to Jamie.  
I just thought you should know- Bobby is planning to try to scare you with a mummy made out of ice and toilet paper.  
But wouldn't that melt in this heat? Aira thoughtfully asked.  
This just struck Jamie, Yeah, I guess so, but they don't know that do they?  
I guess they don't! The two laughed happily and they headed off to join the others as they prepared to enter the tomb!  



	5. Figuring It Out

-5-  


Okay Everyone! Here are the rules: Stay together, Don't touch **anything**, and have fun! Evy read a letter that was attached to the clipboard.  
That means no ice, Bobby! Aira said bumping him with her elbow.  
Yeah....too bad..  
The group was gathered outside the tomb. Each person was carrying a backpack that held their gear. Inside Aira's was a paintbrush (for cleaning things off) and a small shovel.  
Any questions? Evy asked looking around. Bobby had his hand up, Yes Bobby?  
How come Aira has less to carry?  
Because Aira's a girl! Evy smiled, then laughed, Just kidding! I wanted Aira to go with Alex to explore a smaller chamber in the south wing, there isn't much room to move there, so their packs have to be small.  
Bobby poked Aira, who stuck her tongue out at him.   
I'm claustrophobic! She said returning the poke.  
~*~  
The group slowly walked through the musty halls. They couldn't keep it out of of their heads that no one had walked this path in over 1000 years. Then they all dropped dead.  
Aira played the scenario over and over again, but couldn't manage to get it out of her head, that was until Bobby started humming Walk Like an Egyptian' and that was stuck in her head.   
She gave him a hard poke in the head from behind and went up front with Evy who was leading the group.  
What was that for? He asked incredously while rubbing his head.  
She's a girl, mate! Jonathan answered, Better not try to figure it out.  
Evy and Aira both gave him the evil eye, and the two sunk back, bumping into Jamie. Soon the room was full of Jamies and everyone was laughing at the startled look on Jonathan's face.  
I didn't think it was that funny! He protested.  
But we did! Alex replied and help his uncle up off the floor.  
Okay everyone! Settle down! Evy urged and then pointed to a doorway, Alex and Aira! That's the room I want to explore for me. Check it out and report back what you find.  
Aye aye, cap'n! Aira smiled and grabbed Alex by the wrist, pulling him along behind her. Alex dropped Jonathan and was forced to follow.  
Jonathan complained, That girl is nuttier then my grandma's fruit cake!  
I think she likes it. Rick observed.  
Ya' think? Logan asked sarcastically.  
Aira stuck her head back out into the hallway, I'm here until Friday! Thank you, thank you very much!  
~*~  
So Alex, what kind of things are we looking for?  
It really varies Aira, scarabs, jewelry, statues, that kind of thing. Alex said, while snapping photos of a hieroglyph.  
Such as a bracelet for example? She looked over a Alex, who had frozen in place, I'm not stupid you know!  
So, you figured it out?  
Yeah, you have something on your wrist that involves mummies or curses somehow. I'm just not sure what.  
Alex sighed and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a shimmering gold manacle. Some people call it the Manacle of Osiris, others call it the Bracelet of Horus.  
Aira was transfixed by the manacle, she moved closer and put out her hand, May I..?  
  
As Aira's hand brushed against the manacle, a wave of power came over her. There was some awfully strong magic in it, she had never felt so much power from an object.  
What does it do?   
Depending on the spell, it can do hundreds of different things, but I don't know any spells.  
Can't you take it off?  
Not without a special scroll that has the spell to release it.  
Aira looked at the manacle. She had the power to remove it, but was she strong enough?  
Aira shook her head and asked, Do you want it off?  
Well, sort of, but...  
A frightened yell came from the next room over.   
That sounded like Jamie! Alex fixed his sleeve and followed Aira, who had already run out the door.


	6. Fighting a Dead Dude Isn't Pleasant

-6-  


Aira ran into the other room, but stopped short. Alex crashed into her from behind and they both went tumbling. In the middle of the room was a man about 6 feet tall.  
But just by looking at him, Aira could tell that he was no ordinary person. His face was grotesquely disfigured and------rest of description removed so no one gets nightmares----his clothing was in the ancient style that the Egyptians wore.  
The man held Jamie's wrist and was dangling him above the ground. Of course there were about 5 other Jamies attempting to beat the man up to no avail.  
He wants the Manacle! Alex whispered to her.  
Don't worry! She said, _Be invisible_. She hoped this command would work long enough to save Jamie.  
Aira ran over towards the man, avoiding the rocks that were floating through the air, Don't worry! I'll get you free!   
She narrowly missed being hit by a boulder, and dove to the ground. Bobby, who also was attempting to get near to the man, iced a path for her. She slid and got very close to the man. She reached up. All she had to do was touch him, then she could take control.  
The man swung out a big burly arm that knocked her back.  
Foolish girl! the man bellowed, No mortal can defeat Imhotep!  
Aira winced in pain, Then who are you?  
Watch your mouth, wench! You are in the presence of one who is so much superior then you!  
Where? I don't see him!  
The man yelled as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. I won't stop until I get the Manacle of Osiris! Show me the boy who bears it!  
Aira spat out, then she thought about that, that sounded corny didn't it? Er, I am to decline your offer? Imhotep roared and threw her to the ground.  
The Jamies helped her up.  
I'll make you show! He said, grabbing her.  
Too late, bub! Wolverine had made his way over, claws fully extended. Imhotep roared and knocked Wolverine backward.   
Too late? Imhotep seemed to laugh, Time doesn't matter when you are undead!  
It does in this case! Aira reached out and touched him on the wrist.  
Imhotep said suddenly blinded.  
_PUT JAMIE DOWN!_ Aira commanded, manipulating Imhotep's body, So even though he was fighting it, he had to do as she said, _YOU WILL_...ARRGH!  
Something hit Aira from behind, and everything went black.  
~*~  
Everything was blurry, and she remembered nothing for a minute, then she came to.  
What happened? She said, sitting up in the hospital bed, Where is Jamie? Who was that guy? What the heck hit me?  
Evy placed a hand on Aira's shoulder, Calm down, Aira, everyone is okay. You were a real hero.  
No I wasn't! Jamie could have gotten hurt! You could have gotten hurt! We all could have died!  
Aira, please...  
Who was that guy? Aira sunk back into the bed. Her head was pounding, not only from being hit there, but from all this thinking. He said his name was Imhotep and there was something else...right! He said he was unstoppable because he was undead..wait a second... **** She exclaimed.  
The nurses all gave her reproachful looks. Aira blushed, how could she have forgot she was in a hospital?  
He's undead?  
Evy nodded, We take it you already know about the manacle, well, someone brought Imhotep back to life, and now Imhotep will stop at nothing to get the manacle.  
Whoa...that's harsh... Aira thought a second, Oh no! Is Alex still invisible?  
Evy laughed, Fortunately, no. When you blacked out the spell released.  
Then the spell on Imhotep lifted to?  
  
And the car?  
  
  
  
I just realized that I attached a poster to the ceiling in the living room for Spyke before I left!  
~*~  
Meanwhile....  
Ororo! Did you notice how peaceful it is here?  
Yes, Professor it is very...Hey! What the?   
Well Ororo, I think the Festering Boils doesn't exactly fit your style.  
Thanks, Charles. Ororo sits on the floor untangling herself and the crumpets from the poster, Do you have a feeling Aira has something to do with this?  
I don't feel it Ororo. Professor X privately snickered, _I know it.  
_


	7. Aira's ticked and, well, you'll see!

-7-  


Aira spent the rest of the day in the hospital protesting that she was fine and didn't need to stay there. And when she took a break from protesting, she was saying that they needed to go save the world from Imhotep before he finds the Scrolls of Thebes.  
We really should..  
Aira! We know for the 100th time! We know that Imhotep wants to take over the world! Bobby said, sounding exasperated, But there is nothing we can do right now!  
Aira laughed, That wasn't what I was going to say you goofball! I was going to say that we should call the Professor.  
I'll call Chuck for you. Logan said, and left the room.  
Why does Logan call Charles Evy asked the three mutants.  
Aira shrugged and sighed, Jamie looked bewildered, and Bobby replied, I dunno...  
Well, you lot are very perceptive! Jonathan said with a sarcastic tone.  
Aira glared at him, and Bobby edged over toward Jonathan and said, I'd be careful! You better not cross her right now!  
Aira got up out of the bed and began to make her way towards the door of the ward.  
Where are you going now? Jonathan asked suspiciously and Aira rolled her eyes.  
The bathroom! Is that illegal now, too?   
Everyone seemed to bet taken back a bit by her temper, then Aira sighed, I'm sorry..It's just been...a long day. And with that she left the ward.  
~*~  
Meanwhile in Greece........  
Help! I can't get down! Roberto was stuck up in a tree.  
Aw, go bark up a tree Roberto! Rahne said lightly as she read a sign about the park they were in.  
Isn't that what you are supposed to do Rahne?  
Seconds later..  
Help we are stuck in a tree with a vicious dog barking at us! Kurt and Roberto yelled.  
~*~  
Meanwhile in Japan....  
No! No! Eigo wo hanashi-masu-ka ( do you speak English?)? Scott asked the man for the hundredth time.   
Nan-sei desu-ka? (How old am I?) The confused man replied.  
Scott exasperatedly whined. Ray came over.  
Can I try?  
Be my guest... Scott sighed and went over to sit by Amara.  
Yo, my homie dude? Do you speak English, Man? And if you do, dude, could you tell us which way to Tokyo Tower? He said while making hand quotes.  
That was it? Man, why didn't you say so? The man said in perfect English while Scott and Amara stared.  
~*~  
Aira came back into the room 10 minutes later, with tears streaming down her face and an annoyed Logan.  
What's wrong? Evy asked, alarmed at the upset girl.  
She was trying to escape and I caught her. Logan explained.  
Really? Is that why you're crying, Aira? Jamie said to Aira, as if he didn't believe it. The Aira he knew didn't cry over stuff like that.  
No...sniffle...I lost a bid on ebay.. Aira blew her nose into a tissue, but couldn't help laughing at the group's surprised face, Ha ha! We got you soooo good! You should see yourselves!  
Logan grunted and sat down into one of the chairs as everyone laughed at the joke.  
Sprite here wanted to lighten the mood.  
Aira giggled and grabbed her street clothes from the side of the bed, and went to get changed. She came back minutes later wearing black cargo pants, a blue t-shirt, and a baseball cap that she had tucked her hair up into.  
Lets go! She said, and began to head for the door, but Logan grabbed her arm and shook his head.  
Sorry sprite, but you gotta stay here until you recover from that wallop!  
But...but...I'm fine! Aira protested.  
No saving the world until tomorrow. Prof's orders.  
Aira sighed and flopped back onto her hospital bed. Logan she could argue with, but not the Professor.  
Jamie and Evy will stay here with you. Logan said and marched out the door. Bobby followed him, but turned around.  
Now Aira, be a good little girl! Aira stuck out her tongue at him and yelled back.  
He who laughs, laughs last, Drake! and with that she turned to her two remaining friends, So! Who wants to play Parcheesi?  



	8. Movies and McDonalds

-8-  


The next morning Aira woke up early. She grabbed her street clothes and headed out of the ward to the bathroom.  
She rubbed her eyes as she walked along. Coulda sworn I heard someone screaming, the girl muttered to herself, Guess someone was watching a movie....  
Aira changed out of her pj's and slumped back to the ward. As she got closer to the ward, the screaming grew louder. This is a hospital! Aira got angry at someone being so loud and decided to give them a piece of her mind when she got there.  
But the second she threw open the large doors, she realized it was no movie that she heard. Standing in the center of the room was Imhotep and a wiry Egyptian man.  
Imhotep was controlling a horde of mummies that were chasing all the patients.  
Aira gasped as one grabbed a little child. She took her Parcheesi board and smacked the mummy with it. The mummy turned into dust.  
Aira groaned as she picked up the little child and handed him to his mother.  
Imhotep whipped around to see her standing there, You! You know where the boy is!  
Aira shrank back against the wall, too scared to say anything.   
Tell me where he is! Imhotep thundered.  
Her voice broke as the giant undead being came closer to her.  
She looked around, Jamie was helping the children evacuate and Evy was doing the same, so she did the only thing that comes to mind when you are being approached by a giant undead being. She ran.  
She screamed as she ran out of the ward. Imhotep followed in pursuit, tearing up chunks of the wall and flinging them at her.  
She weaved her way throughout the hospital running down one hallway, then turning and running down another corridor.  
Just as she was almost out of the nearly-torn-to-shreds-hospital, an arm reached out of one of the rooms and grabbed her, pulling her back into one of the offices.  
I got her! Oh, master will be so pleased! He laughed in an heavy Egyptian accent.  
Who the heck are you? Aira gasped through the hand over her mouth.  
  
Well, bye-bye Benny! Aira grabbed his wrist and made contact with his bare skin, _Let me go!_ Her now-controlled captor had to do as she commanded.  
Aira said as she ran out of the building. The dune buggy had already was out front with everyone inside.   
Hurry up! Alex yelled, and Aira ran as fast as she could, but Imhotep was hot on her tail.  
The great bulk of a man grabbed her arm- **SNAP!** Her wrist made a horrible cracking noise and pain surged through her arm.  
Eat this! Bobby froze Imhotep in his tracks, and Logan jumped out of the car a freed Aira.  
As the car screeched away, Evy looked at Aira's wrist.  
That's a pretty bad break, Aira, we'll have to get a cast in the next town.  
I doubt any hospital would take me now. Aira said angrily.  
You did leave the last one in pretty bad shape didn't you? Rick laughed.  
I messed up. Aira said looking at her feet.  
Everyone messes up. Only the true heroes can try again. Everyone looked at Ardeth Bay. He hadn't said a single thing the entire trip.  
Jamie looked over at Aira who was holding her hand so it didn't move. he said, handing her a piece of cloth, Wrap up your wrist.  
Aira smiled, What would I do without you squirt?  
Jamie shrugged, It's nothing..  
I didn't thank you guys for rescuin' me back there! I thought I was dead meat!   
We had to Aira! Bobby said.  
Really, why?   
Bobby smiled, Cause if we didn't **you'd** come back as a mummy and haunt **us!**  
~*~  
After stopping in the next town to get a cast and a bite to eat, the group headed off.  
Man! I can't believe there wasn't a McDonalds in the whole town! Bobby complained.  
Your lucky that we found a place to eat before I beaned you, Icecube! Logan growled and Bobby was quiet. Bobby had been complaining since lunchtime, and Logan (along with everyone else in the car) was quite annoyed with him.  
Aira had wanted to use her powers to make him shut up, but after Alex and Jamie had to hold her back from pouncing on him, she immediately took her turn sitting up on the back of the car where it wasn't squashed. Everyone had enough sense not to argue.  
I feel like singing Jonathan exclaimed.  
Aira muttered.  
No! Seriously? Rick said in a mock surprise tone.  
The whole car laughed, and Jonathan sank back into his chair. Aira felt kind of sorry for him (but not much) so she said, Come on! Let's sing!  
What are you gonna sing, sprite? You don't see an electric guitar now do you?  
Aira blushed. The only time anyone had heard her sing was when she broke into Scott's room and his guitar. The result wasn't that pretty.  
How bout The Wheels on the Bus or 100 Bottles of...er...COKE on the wall?  
I'll do 100 bottles, sprite, but I rather it was beer..  
Logan! This is a G-rated story!  
  
100 bottles of coke on the wall, 100 bottles of coke! Take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of coke on the wall!  
99 bottles of coke later, everyone was pretty tired, even though none of them wanted to stop until they made it to Cairo.  
When they saw a cave that marked halfway to Cairo up ahead, they pulled over to the side of the--well-- it wasn't exactly a road. It was more or less a desert, and the dune buggy did have four-wheel drive so...well..anyhow, they set up camp and agreed to have watches.


	9. Sincerly, Your soon to be World Ruler

-9-  


The watched were set up. Aira didn't have to do watch until 1 AM so she went into her tent and slept for quite a while.  
She probably could have slept straight through to morning if Evy hadn't had to come get her for her watch.  
Aira staggered out of her tent and sat down next to Evy who was stoking the fire.   
she yawned.  
Hello Aira. You're really tired aren't you?  
Yeah, yesterday was really stressful and I need my beauty sleep!  
Evy winked, I see. Did you have a nice time getting your beauty sleep?  
Aira grinned, I dreamt about being chased by zombie waffles. It was strange.  
Evy laughed, My goodness! That **is** strange!  
You bet!  
The two sat there for a while, just talking about zombie waffles and Imhotep. The time flew by and sooner then you know they were waking Jamie and Bobby up for their shift.  
Jamie! Wake up! Aira said as she entered his tent. He wasn't there.  
Jamie are you here? Aira called out again, and she noticed a note pinned to his sleeping bag. It read:  
  
**_ If you want to see your friend again, girl, you will come peacefully.  
Meet me at the cave at sunrise. COME ALONE.  
Your soon to be evil ruler,  
Imhotep.  
  
_**Aira gasped. Imhotep had stolen Jamie sometime during the night! she bit her lip. She couldn't tell anyone that Jamie was gone, and she had to go to the cave over the ridge at sunrise.  
Aira staggered out of the tent and zipped it up.  
Where's Jamie? Bobby asked.  
He..uh..he isn't feeling well. I m taking his watch for him. Aira said, being sure not to make eye contact with him.   
Bobby looked puzzled but then shrugged,   
The watch went peacefully, with neither talking much, except to check the time. At 3 O'clock Aira had been supposed to keep watch with Alex, so she stayed up.   
Hey Alex.  
Yeah Aira?  
What time is sunrise?   
About 4 AM.  
Aira could see the sky getting light in the distance, she needed to think of an excuse to get away from her watch. Alex could see that she was anxious from the way she was acting.  
Something wrong?  
This was her chance, she blurted out the first thing she could think of, I..gotta go!  
Oh...there are no bathrooms in the desert!  
I know...I'm gonna go up the road a little ways okay?  
  
Leaving a bewildered Alex behind her, Aira got up and headed off towards the cave.  
~*~  
As the sun grew lighter in the distance, so she made her way to the cave.  
She entered the cave just as the sun appeared.  
The cave was cool and wet. Water dripped down from the ceiling where bats were returning from their night out.  
The bats didn't bother her much, the only thing that bothered her was what she had to do.   
She would replace Jamie as hostage. She wished there was another way. Aira racked her brains as she came upon the largest cavern, trying every plot in her head.  
There you are girl. Imhotep said as she entered. He was standing next to a bound-and-gagged Jamie and that weird little man named Benny.  
I told you she would come master! Benny said. Aira froze in place. Was this a trap?  
Come little girl and I'll let your friend free. Imhotep said.  
Free him first and I'll come quietly. Aira whispered. She imagined how silly she must have looked in her pajamas.   
Hee hee! Little pajama girl to the rescue! Benny laughed.  
Aira gave him a look of disgust and said, I have better fashion sense.  
Benny shut up.  
Imhotep growled,   
On my honor!  
  
Aira made eye contact with Jamie. He knew what to do.  
Benny untied him, and Jamie came running over to her.  
She whisper, Get the others!  
  
No buts! She touched his wrist, _Run Fast!_ Jamie nodded and took off running.  
Okay little girl. You promised!  
Yeah I promised! Aira yelled, Shame I don't care much for honor! and Aira took off running through the cave.  
She ran down each corridor, Each room kept leading her back to the main one and Imhotep, she didn't see how she could escape.  
Benny kept in hot pursuit of her. Aira ran for what seemed like hours. If she fell she stood herself back up and ran until she could no longer run.  
With as much dignity as she could muster, the young teen turned to face her oppressor, I usually can squirm out of disaster. But this time I am out of luck. I give in, do what you must. And with that, she collapsed.


	10. Not a good time for Claustrophobia

-10-  


Aira woke up hours later. Her head hurt and every muscle in her body ached. Judging by the musty smell of the room she was in, she must have been on a ship.  
Her hands were shackled together and she was trapped in cage that didn't allow her to do much more then sit up.  
Her X-Com had been removed from her pouch, along with her pocket knife.  
The young girl banged her shackles against the cage. There was a pair of leather gloves on her hands, so she couldn't command the shackled to release her.  
Ah, look. The little hostage has woke up! Did you have a nice nap? Benny came over and jingled the keys in front of her, Don't you wish you could get out of there?  
Aira said nothing, her heart was racing. They weren't going to let her out! She had a mild form of claustrophobia. Aira was only effected when she was in such small quarters that she could barely move. But now that she was in this cage, her mild claustrophobia had become so horrible she could hardly stand it.  
Her heart skipped a beat. She had to get out of there as soon as she could.  
Please! Let me out! I swear I won't run! Please! Aira begged.  
Ah, but last time you weren't true to your word, hostage. You tried to escape! Benny said.  
Please! I swear! Cross my heart hope to die, and all that! Please let me out!  
Benny just shrugged and left the room. Aira broke down, sobbing with her head pressed against the bars.  
~*~  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Can't we go any faster?  
Logan turned around from the seat in front of the boy, Jamie! If I hear that question one more time, you will be walking instead of riding, understood?  
Jamie grimaced and sunk back into his seat. They had already investigated the cave and found it empty. Aira wasn't answering her X-Com either.  
Evy had gotten a report on the radio about a sandstorm passing through Cairo and heading off into the Mediterranean sea.  
That's Imhotep! She had proclaimed, and they had hopped into the dune buggy and drove north.  
Jamie was disgruntled that Aira had taken his place as hostage. That was what Imhotep had wanted, he was going to use her somehow to get the manacle.  
Why would Imhotep want to kidnap Aira? Evy asked Logan.  
As surprising' as it may seem, sprite is actually pretty powerful. She could sneak up on people and they would never hear her until it was too late, and she can manipulate inanimate objects as well as humans and animals.  
Well, I don't think Imhotep is using her to break in a horse. Jamie mumbled and took out his X-Com to try to call her again, as Alex nervously gripped his wrist.  
~*~  
**RIIIINNG!**  
Aira looked up from the cage floor. Bewildered, she looked around for the source of the ringing, then she remembered her X-Com.  
The ship jolted back and forth on the waves, and the X-Com had gotten moved closer to her cage.  
She slipped her shackled hands through the widely spaced bars of the cage. If she could just reach a little farther....  
**CRUNCH!** A large burly man stepped on the X-Com and smashed it to bits. Aira watched in horror as her only chance for help was smashed.  
Come on girl. The big burly man opened up her cage and pulled her out by her arm. He dragged her up onto the deck of the ship. The bright sunlight stung her eyes. They were on a large fishing ship that was old and rusty.  
She walked peacefully along the deck until they came to a large doorway. The man opened the door pushed her in and slammed the door shut behind her.  
Aira turned around and banged on the door with her shackled hands, Let me out! She screamed, Let me OUT!  
Not until you comply to help. Came the deep voice that was all to familiar.  
Aira spat in disgust as she turned around. Out of the looming darkness, the large mummy came closer to her.  
You will separate the manacle from the boy's hand and I will let you live. You fail to do so, you die.  
Aira shook with fright, she couldn't think of what to say.   
They find us when we reach America. Until then, you help the cook in the kitchen and think about what I said. Imhotep turned and left.  
America? They were going to America? But why? America was closer to the Institute. Unless that was what he wanted...  
The burly man returned and dragged her along to the galley where the cook was waiting.  
~*~  
Did any ships leave through here recently? Logan asked a small man who was keeper of the canal.  
I'm not allowed! Against my ethics! The little man squeaked in shaky English.  
I'll ethics you! Logan said, grabbing the man by his collar, Last chance!  
One boat... The man squeaked, heading for America, canal was closed, but huge man forced the ship through.  
Logan dropped the man and turned back to his companions, He growled, and they all turned and left.  



	11. Molly,Airlines, and Drunk Mummies

-11-  


Aira's head was swimming as she was brought to the cook. Everything she had just heard was seeping in. How could she let Imhotep take over the world? She could defy him, but she didn't want to die!  
All her training was of no use. All she could remember was that she should never give in to the enemy.  
The galley smelled of garlic. The cook was a large woman, she towered over the girl. The cook spoke with a heavy accent that Aira couldn't identify.  
Now what der we have here? she said surveying the young girl.  
A prisoner. She is to help you cook.  
Help mei cook, eh? Well, I need it with that grea' hulk aboard! The cook turned to her, I'm Molly, wots yer name, girl?  
she mumbled as the big man left.  
Shape up girl, they are never going to free you if you show your afraid! Molly talked on, Remember, kid, never let them know you care.  
Molly's advice sounded familiar, but before she could dwell on it, Handed her a large pot filled with potatoes, Take this topside n peel em off der ship!  
Aira nodded and headed up on the deck and over to the side of the ship. She peeled the potatoes and dwelled on everything that was happening.  
~*~  
Meanwhile...  
  
**TRANSATLANTIC AIRLINES FLIGHT 202 TO NEW YORK CITY! YOUR FLIGHT IS DEPARTING IN 10 MINUTES! PLEASE GET TO THE LOADING AREA!  
**Jamie ran through the airport with the others following them. They had to make the flight!  
** LAST CALL FOR TRANSATLANTIC AIRLINES FLIGHT 202!**   
They handed their tickets to the stewardess and they got their seats just in time.   
~*~  
Aira brought the pot of potatoes back down to Molly.  
Where is this ship going anyhow?  
Kid, it was posed to be going to New York , but the gre' hulk up there is makin' us go to New Foundln'  
New Foundland?  
Yeppers! Way up there in Canada! Molly sighed, We was posed to be sellin' our catch in New York, buts it'll rot by da time we gets there! We'll have to find a seller up dere!  
Aira sighed as she began to knead some dough Molly had given her.  
  
Yes, kid?  
Why are you a cook on this ship?  
I'm earning my passage to America, kiddo. Only way I'd get there!  
  
And the two prepared the dinner for Imhotep without another word.  
~*~  
When the dinner was finished, the big burly man came down to the galley.  
Heres the hulks dinna, mate! Molly said handing it to him.  
He wants the girl to bring it.  
Aira wanted to fight him off, but she remembered what Molly had said and went along peacefully.  
Here's your supper. She said handing it to Imhotep, looking him straight in the eye as she did so.  
I heard of a sweet drink on board this ship. He said, I specifically asked for it. It was called rum. Fetch it for me.  
Aira gave him a look of indignation, but went to fetch it, because on the inside she was scared to death of the giant mummy.  
He wants rum. She yelled down to Molly.  
Want's rum, do he now? Molly said, Well then, we'll give 'im the best, the stronges' tuff we's got!  
Aira brought the foaming mug to Imhotep then left the room. Her fright was gone, and now she was puzzled.  
Did mummies get drunk?  
~*~  
I need a beer. Logan groaned as he got off the flight with the other passengers. The pilot was young and it was the first real passenger flight he had ever flown.   
Everyone was shaky. The flight had been horrible and they thanked the Lord just to be back on the ground.  
I think we were better off with Imhotep. Bobby said to Jamie, who, though lopsided, was determined as ever.  
We need to get to the Institute!  
Ardeth Bay had spent the whole flight with an airsickness bag.  
He's never flown before. Alex explained, And this isn't that good of a first impression.  
Professor X had sent the X-Van to come pick it up. Logan groaned again when he saw who was driving it.  
Like hi guys! We returned home as soon as we heard, and I like volunteered to come pick you up!  
We're overjoyed, Logan said sarcastically as he pulled himself into the front seat.  
This is a lot roomier then the dune buggy.' Rick commented.  
Yeah. But we have a dangerous driver so you all better buckle up tight!  
And with that, Kitty put her foot on the pedal and they zoomed off towards the mansion.


	12. Enter the dudes with the accents

-12-  


Hee hee! More rummmm..... Imhotep said in a wheezy voice.  
Aira gave him a look of grossness. This guy had had 20 jugs of rum, when was he going to have enough? She was going to go insane if she had to get him anymore.  
The boat's horn tooted, and Aira ran up on deck. She could see land! They were in New Foundland!  
She ran down to see Molly again.  
she said in an excited voice, Imhotep is as drunk as a bat, and I'm going to escape!  
Now, how d' you spect t' do that? Molly said, not looking up from the fish she was cleaning.  
I'm gonna swim.  
Molly turned to look at her, Swim? Wit' shackles an' all?   
How else?  
The older women shook her head, You'll never make it, 1-100 chance you do.  
Still a chance! I defied all the odds before, I can do it again. Aira was determined.  
You sure ar' a stubbun' un, no? Ha, you'll do anytin' to   
You bet!  
And y'll risk it all, to keep yer friends safe?  
  
Well, don' let me stop ya', ratha' let me help ya. She took the gloves off of Aira's hands.  
The shackles rubbed against her bare hands. _Relase me!_ Aira commanded and the lock opened up.  
Thank you! and with that Aira ran up to the deck, got up on the rail, Bombs away! and dove into the freezing cold water.  
~*~  
Meanwhile.....  
Any luck finding her, Chuck?  
I'm afraid not, Logan. Her power hasn't been detected anywhere at all.  
The group looked about at each other. Someone must have kept her from using her powers. But it would be hard, unless someone knew her weaknesses.  
Jamie began, Is it just me, or is it cold in here?  
~*~  
Aira's teeth chattered as she swam for the shore. It may be the middle of summer, but this water was really cold!  
Her head was pounding, and her lungs hurt when she took deep breaths, but she had to keep swimming. She had forgotten about her broken wrist. The cast wasn't supposed to get wet, and it was discintigrating as she swam.  
She tread water for a minute and looked back at the large boat. She could she Molly watching her, Aira waved and Molly waved back.  
Aira was not paying attention to where she was going at the moment and WHAM, something hit her from behind.  
~*~  
Hold on! Cerebro picked her up. She is in Newfoundland....or rather off the coast of New Foundland.  
Off the coast?  
Yes, she is either in a boat or in the water.  
Jamie looked at the map that Cerebro had put up. It had traced her movement from when she was last sighted. Then all of a sudden, straight from the blue, it felt like something hit the back of his head.  
He said, crowding up the small room with duplicates, Who did that?  
~*~  
Hé ! Regardez ceci !   
  
Aira opened her eyes. How could she have been so stupid, that she would let herself be hit by a boat? She looked around at her rescuers who had pulled her up in their boat.  
She gasped, as she recognized her rescuers. Holding her head up was none other then the red-eyed Frenchman, Remy LeBeau, and standing above her was the red-haired St. John Allerdyce!  
Isn't she one of the X-Men?   
  
Magneto's gonna have our heads for this one.  
Remy saw her open her eyes, Aren't you Aira McCarthy, chere?  
Aira tried to think of something, What happened?  
We ran you down. John looked her up and down, Why were you swimming anyhow, Sheila? Your wrist looks pretty banged up.  
I'm being chased. She stood up and looked around the small fishing boat, Do you think you could take me to New York?  
The two looked at her doubtfully.  
Chere, we can't just take you there.  
Yes, what would Magneto do? He'd fry me on the barbie!  
Aira groaned, why did she have do this? Listen. If I don't get away from here soon, you won't have to worry about Magneto, because we'll all be dead!  
Remy looked about, and John shuffled his feet. Aira rolled her eyes. Okay! Don't take me to New York! Anywhere else will be fine!  
Um, Chere? You don't get it do you? You are our prisoner.  
She whirled around to look at Remy. Oh no you don't! I have been a prisoner once already on a stinking boat, and there is no way, that I am going to be a prisoner again! Now you take me SOMEWHERE on this planet or else I will seriously injure you! She whipped her self around, to see John fiddling around with his lighter. Oh I don't think so! Aira placed her hand on the lighter,   
Hey, now that's just not nice!  
You want nice? She said, calming down a bit, Take me somewhere and I'll fix it for you.  
Begrudgingly, John went over to the steering wheel. Remy looked around at Aira, who simply smiled and went over to the side rail of the ship.  
She saw the larger fishing boat that she escaped from. Imhotep was standing on the deck growling (apparently mummies don't stay drunk for very long).John! Get us out of here now!  
Okay, hold on Sheila. John put the gas pedal to the floor and they were speeding away. Aira yelped and grabbed on to the rail. They were going fast, but Imhotep had created a water spout that was directly in their path.  
Look out! She screamed, but there was no time. They were going to go straight into the spout! Remy came running over and handed her a life jacket. They jumped out of the boat and began to swim. John jumped overboard seconds later. Now they all were swimming for their life.  
~*~  
BAMF I got here as soon as I heard! Kurt appeared in the room, scaring the O'Connell's, Vere is she?  
Jamie looked over at Aira's best friend. His blue complexion was actually quite pale.  
Elf, she is off the coast of New Foundland. Logan reported to him.  
Vaht is she doing zere?  
Apparently hanging out with Pyro and Gambit. Professor X. said, looking away from Cerebro.  
Jamie said, surprised. If there was anybody Aira would definitely **not** be hanging out with, it was Pyro and Gambit. Their funny accents tended to tick her off, come to think of it, she hated Pyro and Gambit for their accents, but she didn't seem to mind Kurt's funny accent and he is her best friend....  
Bobby looked weary, What are they doing up there anyhow?  
They are on a speedboat. Professor X. said, I am going to try creating an astral picture of myself and see if Aira is okay.  
You do that. Logan said, We'll get the sprite.  
If its all the same to you, I think I'll stay here. Jonathan said timidly.  
Come on Uncle Jonathan! Alex said, grabbing his uncle by the arm, We need all the help we can get.  
The group of 4 mutants and 5 humans set off to rescue their friends, and Jamie had a feeling that the temperature had dropped again.


	13. OC number two!

~13~  


The three mutants were doing their best to swim to the shore.  
I hate watah! John whined as they swam.  
Its not mah cup o' tea. Remy concurred.  
I don't give a care as long as we get to the stinkin shore soon!  
Aira was ticked, not only was she tired from bringing Imhotep rum and swimming, but the large fishing boat was only a couple hundred yards behind them.  
They're gaining on us. She yelled to the others who were behind her, and then in happened. Something grabbed her leg.  
She screamed in fright and tried to push the thing off, but it would not let go! It was trying to pull her under, whatever it was!  
She yelled to John and Remy who had swam up right beside her. They tried to pull on her arms and free her, but it wasn't working. Then she saw what was holding onto her. It was a skeleton. A skeleton that moved and was......   
Shoot! Another one of them undead dudes! A little boat had pulled right up beside the struggling girl. On the boat was a young man, about the same age as Aira. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up into the boat, then he helped John and Remy into the boat. I saw you struggling and came to help ya'. Mah name is Aiden Brown.  
Aira coughed out some water and was breathing heavily. This boy had saved her, but how could he have seen them had he come from so far away? She hadn't seen any ships except the large fishing ship. Wait a second! The large fishing ship! She looked over her shoulder, the ship was approaching quickly.  
she said, as she coughed up water, We need your help. The people in that large fishing boat are chasing us.... But her throat was dry and scratchy and she could say no more.  
No prob'! Watch this! Aiden began to rub his hands together, and much to Aira's surprise, something black began to grow between his hands. Then he wound his arm back as if he was going to throw a baseball, and threw it toward the boat.  
Immediately the boat was enshrouded in darkness.  
Now, we get out of here! Aiden walked over to the end of the boat and started up the outboard motor, as the trio stared at him.  
Well, at least we found someone friendly, mate! John said to Remy who nodded.  
He won' have anything against us, oui?  
Aira shrugged her shoulders. Aiden was obviously a mutant.  
Um...you are a mutant? She asked him uncertainly. He nodded.  
Yes, I know it seems weird and all, and I don' mind if you are offended....  
Oh! I didn't mean it that way! Its just we are mutants too you see.... Her voiced faltered as he smiled happily.  
Thats GREAT! What's your powers?   
John's eyes lit up, and Remy reached for his deck of cards, but Aira caught his wrist and held down John's arm.  
John's pyrokinetic, Remy can turn things into little explosives, and I, She beamed, Can control the physical being of any object or person.  
Aiden laughed, I can generate darkness bombs, as I just showed you.  
~*~  
Hmm? What's this? The Professor spoke aloud to himself, Another mutant?  
The Professor read the name, over and over, but it didn't ring a bell. Well, Aira's found another mutant, I wonder if he'll join us?  
~*~  
Jamie looked out the window of the X-Jet. They were flying over the coast of New Foundland now.  
Mr. Logan?   
Yeah Alex?  
How will we know when we see her?  
You'll know, you'll know.  
Kurt was pacing up and down the aisle of the jet. Occasionally, he would run to the front of the jet and look out the window, then return to pacing.  
Bobby just kept staring out the window, Jonathan was asleep, Evy was looking at a map, and Rick was helping Logan fly the jet.  
Jamie just wanted to find his friend before Imhotep did anything to her.  
Then something in the distance caught his eye. It was a patch of darkness, something you would never see, especially during the middle of the day!  
he shouted, pointing out the dark patch.  
I see it squirt! We're going in! Logan adjusted some dials and the jet turned and headed straight for it.  
~*~  
Aira was demonstrating her powers to Aiden, partly because she could speed up the boat, and partly because she refused to let John or Remy demonstrate theirs.  
Hold on! She smiled and placed her hands on the hull of the small boat.   
The boat speed up, the waves licked the sides of the boat as it wove its way through the bay.  
Whoa! That is a seriously disturbing power! Aiden held on to the edge of the boat.  
She is a seriously disturbing person, mate! Aira glared at John, Umm...can I have my lighta' back?  
Hmm...disturbing am I? Well, I might as well act the part! Smiling, she closed her eyes,   
The boat was speeding along now, the wind smashed against her face. Then she heard it. She looked up, and hovering above them was the X-Jet!  
  



	14. Whoa, that's a shocker!

~14~  


Jamie looked out the window as the entrance was opened and Logan went to help Aira, Pyro, Gambit and the other boy into the jet.  
The dark spot that was only a little ways off seemed to be fading, and he could just make out the shape of the boat.  
Aira! Are you okay? Evy had rushed over to Aira and was offering a motherly hand.  
Aira shook her head and tried to wipe water off of her face, then she turned to Logan with an urgent look, Logan! We have to get out of here as soon as possible!  
Well sprite, you'll have to wait.  
  
We have to have a word or two with your new pals.  
  
No buts! Now you let Evy look at that wrist of yours.  
  
  
Aira let Evy bandage up her wrist, then went over and sat by Jamie and Kurt.  
Man am I bushed!!  
What happened?  
Yes! Ve vant to hear your tale!  
Aira grinned at her two best friends, and Alex and Bobby eavesdropped from the seat behind her.  
Yes Airy, what was your latest adventure like? Bobby asked, startling her.  
She rolled her eyes and began to relate her tale, starting at the cave when Jamie had left.  
Her friends were a very good crowd. They listened intently and inserted gasps and laughs where it was appropriate.  
Imhotep was **drunk**? Alex asked incredously as Aira nodded, He's never been defeated that easily...  
She continued to relate her tale, Then Molly, seeing that I was going to attempt a swim to the main land, decided to help me along by removing my gloves and letting me free myself from the shackles.  
Hold on! Kurt said, he had a strange look on his face, She took off your gloves?  
Yes, so I could use my powers to free myself.  
Kurt looked over at Jamie who nodded, Um Aira, did you tell her about your powers?  
Huh? No..she didn't know.  
Then how could she have known that taking off your gloves would help set you free?  
This just struck Aira.   
Did she say anything that seemed strange?  
She thought a moment, then something came back to her, Wait! She said Remember, kid, never let them know you care.'  
Kurt groaned, Just as I thought! You had a visit from my darling mother.  
  
  
Who's myst-eek? Alex said, stumbling over the name as Aira had when she had first heard it.  
Let's just say she's a really bad dude.   
My mother  
A shapeshifter  
Leader of the Brotherhood..  
They all gave their answers at once, and as Alex shook his head. Pyro and Gambit came over from their questioning.  
Ah, she's a traitorous sheila!  
Oui, that Mystique is one bad chere!  
Aira rolled her eyes, Bobby snorted, Jamie giggled and Kurt snickered.   
Hmm...Aren't you ze bad guys as vell?  
Pyro shook his head, No, we are only flunkys-for-hire. We do this for the dough.  
Yes, and Magneto only wants to take over the world and make it a better place for mutants, unlike Mystique.  
Aira watched the argument ensue for a minute before letting Bobby and Jamie break it up. She knew what Mystique had done was bad, but She had helped to set her free, she couldn't be all that bad, could she?  
Sprite, did you see the Professor?  
She turned to look at Logan. No, I didn't why?  
He said he was going to try an astral projection to see if you were okay.  
She shook her head, No, but we left the coordinates quickly once Aiden got us in his boat.  
Logan looked at the brown haired teen. I guess you are okay kid.  
Aiden timidly sat down in one of the back seats as Logan took control over the jet from Rick.  
Logan to Chuck, Logan to Chuck. We have got the sprite and 3 others. We are heading back to the mansion.  
Copy that Logan! Good work.  



	15. The Decision

15  


The jet ride was fast, and the group was soon back at the institute. After relating her tale to the Professor, and seeing that Aiden was given a guest room, Aira's long day would finally come to an end.  
She flopped down onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams were of mummies, mysteries and Mystique.   
Aira awoke the next morning and began to contemplate the thoughts of the days before. She especially thought about Mystique, and how she had helped her.   
Going over to her desk, she removed a box of notecards and jotted down a little note, then put it in an envelope.   
**KNOCK KNOCK  
** Aira jumped, the sound had scared her, then she realized that someone was knocking on the door. Hastily, she commanded the note to bring itself to the mailbox and then she answered the door.  
Hi Aiden, whats up?  
Can I come in?  
Aira stepped back and let the brown haired boy in, Is somethin' wrong? She asked worriedly.  
Oh! No! Not at all! Aiden smiled nervously, I just, I wanted, that is, I, wanted to ask you a question.  
That's a relief! I was worried! Aira grinned, oblivious to the fact that he was the one that was worried.  
Um...I wanted to ask you about the institute and why you decided to join.  
Aira's face grew glum. She looked at her feet, thought for a second and replied. In other words, you want to know if you should join?  
I guess so...  
I...really can't answer that question for you. Its a decision that you have to make for your own reasons. I was indebted to the Professor, so I joined. There a plenty of reasons to join, but I can do little more then point them out. she put her hand on his shoulder. The boy looked rather confused and sad, You could always call your parents and ask them about it.  
I haven't seen my parents in six years since I was apprenticed.  
Oh! I'm so...sorry... Aira said, blushing at her mistake.  
Thats okay, I'm used to it. Aiden headed to the door, Thanks for the advice. And then he left.  
Aira followed him out the door, then proceeded to go downstairs to have breakfast, which consisted of Jean's famous chocolate chip pancakes.  
Everyone was discussing their trips as Aira sat quietly eating her pancakes.  
I just can't believe nearly everyone in Tokyo spoke English!  
Yes, and they had the lingo down pat as well!  
Hey! At least you guys didn't have to deal with Rahne!  
  
I was just kidding!!!  
She laughed with the others and left the table. After all those days of being trapped and alone, she was in the place she loved the most. But why didn't she feel better? Maybe it was because Imhotep had never accomplished his task of using her to remove the manacle or maybe one always felt this way after having her life threatend.  
The very thought made her sick to the stoumach. She knew what was so wrong about this - from the way things looked, Imhotep wasn't going to give up easily at all.  
I wonder... but before she could do any more thinking, the professor sent a telepathic message to her head.  
_Aira. Please come down to the Danger room as soon as possible_.  
Doing her best to comply, she immeadiatly headed to the elevator.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, Aira discovered why the professor had summoned her.  
You see, Ms. McCarthy, we were up all night long, discussing what to do about the manacle and your powers, The professor explained, and we have finally come to a decision, providing that you agree with it.  
She nodded, all she could possibly want was for this to be over with.   
The decision was that you control the manacle and make it release itself from Alex's wrist. Then we would put it in a safe, that you would order to remain shut for eternity. Evy explained, with a worried look in her eyes, If you don't think you are up to it...  
I'm fine. Aira broke in, I'll do it, but not today.  
  
  
Then its set.  
Aira left the room. She stopped outside the door and stared into space. Tommorow.   
Its time to train.  



	16. The Finale

16

The day went by very quickly. She spent the whole of the outside with Kurt and Jamie, just manipulating small objects and then working on larger ones.  
Ocassionally one of the others would stop by to visit, and when Alex stopped by, Aira had a very quick and hasty discussion with him.  
So I guess...  
  
I'm practicin' for it...  
  
I dunno...  
Alex nodded, and walked away.   
When Aira went to go to sleep that night, she found it very hard because of all the things that had been happening.  
The days just seemed to go by so fast lately, and she just wasn't sure why. Sitting up in bed, she grabbed her diary from her nightstand drawer and began to write about everything that had happened to her. After she had finished writing, she did a self examination of her convince.   
So many things had happened, and she had matured so much.  
But I don't want to act older! I just want to be a kid...  
Little did she know, Jamie had been saying the exact same thing at the same time as she was.  
  
Jamie had also been reflecting on what had happened lately. He realized that he was quieter then usual, how he kept worrying about everything. Why, he sounded just like his mother!   
My mum is always so paranoid. I sound like I'm mothering the others! I'm just a kid. They know better then I do, so why does my conscience tell me to worry? Flopping back in bed, he muttered one last thing before falling asleep, Hakuna Matta.  
  
RING RING!   
Aira slowly opened her eyes and groaned. 6:45 AM, time to get up. She rolled out of bed onto the floor. Grabbing her stuff, she headed off to take a shower.  
After her shower, she skipped breakfast and headed straight down to the Danger Room. There, she found the others waiting for her.  
You sure about this, sprite? Logan said, in what sounded like a slightly worried voice.  
Aira nodded. All she wanted was for this nightmare to be over with! Alex had his sleeve rolled all the way up, revealing the shimmering manacle. The two shared the same worried look as Evy ran over what they were supposed to do.  
Aira will command the manacle to release itself from Alex's wrist. Then she will place the manacle in the safe, which she will then command to lock itself for eternity. Are we clear?  
Everyone nodded, Okay then! Lets do this thing!  
All the people in the room were watching Aira, and giving pieces of advice.  
If you want to turn back turn back now!  
Don't overwhelm yourself!  
Clear your mind!  
Stay calm!  
Say a prayer!  
None of these suggestions helped much, considering she had spent the day before thinking about these things! She gave Jamie, Kurt, and Evy each a hug, then cleared her mind and slowly placed her hands on the manacle.  
  
The rain was pelting down against the roof as Aira slowly opened her eyes. She had managed to seal away the manacle, but it had taken all of her strength to manipulate that powerful object!  
She had fainted soon afterward, and could only assume that the others had carried her up to her room. Everything slowly clicked into place, as she rolled over on her stomach and tried to get more sleep.  
The adventure was over now. Mere hours had passed since she watched Logan and Rick place the safe, which now had no top or bottom, inside a room which they had locked shut. Amara and Pyro had then melted the door shut. This was where the manacle was to stay forever more. Miles beneath the ground of a boarding school in Bayville, NY.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark room at the Brotherhood of Mutants Boarding House...  
Um, Mystique?  
What do you want, Toad?  
A letter came in the mail for you today.  
Give it here and get out of my room.  
Yes Ma'am.  
Mystique looked curiously at the envelope she held in her hands. Who would be sending her a letter? Surely not Magneto or that pathetic Xavier!  
In the moonlight, she opened up the notecard. She could only make out one word that was shimmering in lilac ink.  
_Thanks._  
Honestly now, who could it be?  
  
**THE END**


End file.
